


Lumos and Nox

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his last year at Hogwarts, the lone wolf, Kibum notices a boy he has never seen before. How could his eyes not see that beautiful face among the other students?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumos and Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my deleted AFF works, no idea why I deleted it but I hope you enjoy it!

Kibum sat down in one of the seats in the Slytherin common room. He rarely talked to anyone so even if the room was packed with people he was left alone with his books. 

 

Kibum opened the book about potions and began reading, he was really after in class. He liked spellcasting so much more. The whole thing with the wands was better. After a few minutes he gave up.

“ _ Why bother, I won’t remember this anyway,” _ he thought and threw the book on the table.  _ “Did I really get a headache after reading for five minutes?”  _ he groaned silently. 

 

“Hey Kibum! Do you want to come and eat something before we head to bed?” Jinki shouted across the common room. Jinki was probably the only one Kibum talked to among the students, only because they were roommates. Jinki never minded Kibum being a bit silent, because when no one was around Kibum actually talked to him. He knew Kibum was the shyest of all people and didn’t bother him because of it. 

 

Kibum silently nodded his head in response to Jinki and got up. Not bothering to gather his books since he knew no one would touch them. 

 

Kibum drank his tea slowly in the great hall. The great hall was his favourite room of all in the magic castle. He loved looking at the sky. 

_ “The magic sky beats the normal one, this one is always different”  _ he let his thought wander as per usual. Jinki was talking to some other students around the table, but Kibum didn’t mind. He liked to observe the people around him. 

 

Suddenly he saw something he had never seen before. A face so unique and beautiful that Kibum almost choked on his tea. 

“You okay?” Jinki asked worriedly as Kibum tried to catch his breath after coughing for a while. Kibum could only nod in response. His eyes looked for the face on the other side of the hall. The boy had beautiful lips, and his cheekbones were perfectly fitted to his face. As the boy on the other side of the room turned his head to the side Kibum took in a sharp breath, his jawline was even more perfect. 

 

Then he saw it, the boy was sat at the Gryffindor table. Gryffindor. 

_ “Why why why why why”  _ Kibum cursed under his breath, never in his time at the school had he spoken to a Gryffindor. He didn’t know a lot about them, but he didn’t like them that much, they were always so noisy and wanted to be in the centre of attention.

 

The next morning Kibum shot up in his bed and almost fell to the floor. He knew he was late, he didn’t even need to check the clock, he quickly pulled on his robe and made sure he had everything with him. Luckily his first class was potions which was close to the Slytherin common room. He slipped through the door seconds before class started. He sat down on the only empty seat in the crowded classroom. 

“ _ Oh so we have potions with Gryffindors, great,”  _ Kibum was not happy with this, he liked having classes with Ravenclaws, the “smart” ones.

“Can I borrow your ink? I forgot mine,” a soft voice next to Kibum whispered. Kibum had a mini heart attack and looked to his side. He had sat down next to the boy he had admired last night. The absolutely stunning boy from Gryffindor. He nodded and moved the ink bottle between them so both of them could reach it. 

 

He peeked over the boy’s shoulder and saw that he wrote Jonghyun as his name. Jonghyun. Nice. Kibum was stunned by the other boy, everything they did that class, Jonghyun looked perfect doing it. 

 

After a few weeks Kibum found himself waiting for the days when he had potions, his former least favourite class! He was still shy around Jonghyun, but he loved sitting next to him and passing notes with him during class. Kibum looked at the notes he had kept from class. He didn’t want to throw them away, it was his evidence that he actually had talked to Jonghyun, it all felt unreal. 

 

“So do you like him?” Jinki asked from his bed. Kibum’s head shot up and he could feel his cheeks reddening. “I mean, you have to like him, you have never looked at anyone that way.” Kibum just wanted to hit Jinki but didn’t bother.

“Just don’t talk about it,” Kibum said sternly to Jinki hoping that he would shut up before the other guys sleeping in the room would come in. Jinki laughed slightly as if he was trying to say ‘I know you, don’t fool me.’ 

 

Christmas was close, everyone was packing their bags to leave the school for the holiday. Kibum just laid on his bed, his other roommates had already left, it was only Jinki and him left. Jinki closed his last bag and turned his head towards Kibum.

“You know, that boy is quite often looking after you, when you don’t see it.” he said and turned back to his bags. “I also heard that he will stay here during Christmas, just like you, try and talk to him outside class ok?” Jinki said and left the room. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kibum shouted after him, trying to pretend that he hadn’t listened to a word Jinki had said. In fact, his heart was racing and it felt like it would explode. Not many students stayed at the castle over Christmas, and Jonghyun was one of the few who stayed. Kibum suddenly realised he was smiling to himself and felt stupid.

 

Sitting quietly in the great hall was something Kibum was used to, but thinking that somewhere among the 20 other students in the hall the one he wanted to see was made him nervous. During Christmas no one cared where you sat, and Kibum found himself sitting in the Ravenclaw table with two boys who had taken Defense Against the Dark Arts with him last year. He didn’t really notice when they got up and he was left alone. 

 

“You look utterly miserable sitting here by yourself” a familiar voice said and sat down on the other side of the table. It was Jonghyun. Kibum wanted to scream, he was so happy. 

“I don’t really mind being alone, as long as I don’t feel lonely” Kibum smiled back shyly. Jonghyun laughed. Kibum swore that the older boy’s laugh would kill him one day. 

“So does me sitting here prevent you from feeling lonely?” Jonghyun asked with a curious look in his eyes. Kibum could only nod because he felt like his heart was going to explode.

 

Suddenly Jonghyun grabbed Kibum’s and dragged him along the table. Kibum was trying hard to keep up with the fast pace. Kibum looked down at his hand which was grabbed by the older boy’s and felt his cheeks heat up. Jonghyun dragged him up the stairs and into the library. As they were catching their breaths Jonghyun started to laugh and Kibum looked at him with an expression that was the same as a question mark.

 

“You look so surprised, relax, I just wanted to be alone with you” Jonghyun explained. Kibum relaxed and looked around. They were really alone, no one would want to be near the dusty piles of books during the holidays. Kibum turned back to Jonghyun but found no one there. 

“Jonghyun?” he whispered into the darkness of the library. He only heard a book fall in the back of the library in response. Kibum pulled out his wand and whispered  _ ‘Lumos.’  _ The light of the wand was not much, but enough to help him see in the dark. He stumbled forward not looking where he was going.

  
He almost screamed when he felt someone grab him from behind and spin him around. He felt Jonghyun’s hand on his wand as Jonghyun whispered  _ ‘nox’ _ to turn of the light. Just as Kibum was about to ask why Jonghyun did that he felt something, Jonghyun’s lips on his. Kibum was stunned and felt like he  _ really _ was going to explode this time. Kibum was sure the kiss lasted forever, but this was the only forever he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was my first ever fic, and I was proud of it. Not my best, but it's ok I guess? Thanks for reading!


End file.
